


Peering into the Throne Room

by KattheSinisterAce



Series: Revan and Her Partners [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattheSinisterAce/pseuds/KattheSinisterAce
Summary: So I wrote this a while ago, based on a thread between my Revan and a friend's Darth Marr on tumblr. Written from an outside perspective.





	

Meetra leaned over and peered into the throne room along with Bastila. The other woman still didn’t like her because she had caused her to loose her position of Empress’s Wrath, but all things considered their professional relationship had turned out far better than either could have hoped.

“What can you see?” Bastila asked Meetra in a hushed whisper. The former Exile was far taller than she was and so had a much clearer view of what was going on.

“Well…Darth Marr is kneeling.” Meetra said, leaning closer to the door.

“Yes, yes, I figured as much, but how close.”

The current Empress’s Wrath was silent for a moment before she answered. “I think she brought him close enough to—-” 

Meetra cut herself off abruptly as they both felt the cold Void that signified the presence of Emperor Valkorion.

He surveyed the two women carefully, his eyes never leaving them though they both knew he could easily order them to step aside and push open the doors…and find his Empress sitting on her throne with Darth Marr’s head between her legs and most likely doing something the Emperor would not be pleased by in the least.

He still hadn’t asked what they were talking about when Meetra pushed herself up straight. Dusting off her black and red armor she saluted her Emperor before gesturing down the corridor.

“If you’re looking for Revan, she went to the Archives.” she said, just as Bastila cast one last fearful look at the door and stood up as well. 

“Yes, she said she was looking for something—-though she wouldn’t tell us what.”

The Emperor scrutinized the two women carefully before simply turning away from them and stalking down the corridor towards the Archives.

Both Meetra and Bastila waited until he had rounded the corner before the both let out heavy, relieved sighs and turned back to the door to once again peer inside.

**Author's Note:**

> My Revan can be found at masteroflightanddark.tumblr.com  
> My Exile can be found at theexile-nomore.tumblr.com


End file.
